Sombra Protectora
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaatiewe
Summary: ¿Puede un fantasma enamorarse de un humano? ¿O un ángel? ¿O... una sombra? ¿Cómo podría esa persona amar a alguien que no ve ni puede tocar? ShaGreen


—**Título: Sombra Protectora.**

—**Autora: Ninchi Sushari.**

—**Disclaimer: Zelda No Me Pertenece.**

—**Parejas: ShaGreen.**

**One-shot.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*SOMBRA PROTECTORA*<strong>_

_POV: Verde Link._

¿Puede un fantasma enamorarse de un humano? ¿O un ángel? ¿O... una sombra? ¿Cómo podría esa persona amar a alguien que no ve ni puede tocar? El motivo por la que hago éstas preguntas es la siguiente, me ha pasado algo extraño desde aquél día.

Todo empezó cuando visité a la princesa Zelda, ella estaba hablando con un brujo, quien le había llevado un regalo por parte de su maestro. Me acerqué a ella, al principio me observó con horror pero luego se tranquilizó, sonrió y me presentó a su amigo, Vaati. Nos habíamos quedado un rato hablando los tres hasta que llegó la hora en que éste brujo debía retirarse. Amagó avanzar, no obstante detuvo sus pasos, dio media vuelta y nos sonrió en señal de que no sabía volverse. Lo ayudé a regresar al bosque Minish. Desde ese día, nos hicimos amigos. Y tres meses después, parejas. Zelda sonrió compasiva y negó con la cabeza serenamente en cuanto se lo comenté; me dejó confundido su acción.

Había llegado la hora de que se lo presentara a Rojo, Azul y a Vio. Pude imaginar su reacción: rodando los ojos y sonriendo burlones. Entré a mi casa con Vaati tomado de la mano. Estábamos un poco nervioso, esperé que se llevaran bien con él. —Rojo, Azul, Vio, les presento a mi pareja... Vaati — sonreí señalándolo. Él levantó la mano y la movió en señal de saludo. Me molesté un poco al escuchar a Vio murmurar "¡Qué chico más lindo!", le sonreí — Sí, pero es mío — mascullé.

—A ver si duras con éste — rió Azul tomando asiento en el sofá.

—Hola — Rojo se había acercado a esrecharle la mano junto a una adorable sonrisa. Muy típico de él. Ese día habíamos tenido una cena. Mis tres yo querían conocerlo, le preguntaban muchas cosas como de dónde venía, qué le gustaba... Y bueno... nació una conversación infinita entre Vaati y Vio cuando había dicho que le gustaba leer. Hablando de libros toda la cena. Hasta le mostró su pequeña biblioteca. Jeje por un momento pensé que me lo quería robar... Y estuve en lo correcto. Raro de Vio. Cuando Vaati se fue, mis hermanos y yo nos habíamos quedado un rato más sentados en la mesa. Hablando.

—¿Qué les pareció? — sonreí.

—Hasta ahora, me cae bien... pero a ver si duras con él. — sonrió juguetón Azul.

—Ojalá no dures — rió un poco Vio antes de llevar la taza de té a su boca. Azul le dedicó una mirada extraña.

—¿A qué te refieres? — le pregunté perplejo.

—No sé... es muy lindo para ti, déjamelo a mí... — le negué con la cabeza — Pero, Verde, le gusta leer. ¡LE GUSTA LEER! — alzó la voz dramático.

—Ok... Vio... Me estás asustando — Azul se acercó más a Rojo.

—Me voy a dormir... tengo sueño — me levanté de la silla y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Prendí el velador, mesaqué las botas y el cinturón y me puse mi pijama. Me acosté y apagué el velador. Me quedé un largo rato contemplando bajo las sábanas entrando en calor. Antes de quedar dormido, sentí un parde brazos rodearme por la cintura. Me dí vuelta. No había nadie. Desde que he entrado en la adolescencia, he sentido ese abrazo o que me acaricien el brazo; sentía que alguien más estaba conmigo. Como también, una vez, regresaba tarde del castillo de Zelda. Atravesaba el bosque, tuve un mal presentimiento esa noche cuando regresaba a casa. Escuché unos pasos acelerados correr hacia mí; justo esa noche no llevaba mi espada. De repente, se oyó un grito ahogado que pareció retumbar por los árboles. Me dí media vuelta y vi a un ladrón huir de mí. Había tirado una daga. Retrocedí unos pasos y corrí hacia mi casa. Fue un acontecimiento extraño esa noche.

Una vez, Vaati fue a dormir en mi casa. Rojo le mostraba sus peluches, Azul miraba el techo blanquesino esperando a Morfeo. Vio aprovechaba a leer unas páginas de su libro antes de que el velador fuera apagado. Salí del baño y me acosté.

—Apaga el velador si quieres, voy al baño —dijo Vaati para luego levantarse de su asiento y encaminarse hacia el baño. Rojo se acomodó en su cama y apagué el velador. Sé que los cuatro permanecimos despiertos por unos minutos. Vaati abrió la puerta y la cerró. Unos segundos después, sentí un par de brazos rodearme la cintura y una barbilla apoyarse en mi cabeza.

—Aaaww ¡Qué tierno eres, Vaati! — comenté.

—¿Qué? — preguntó. Se escuchó un poco lejos. — ¿Dónde estás, Verde?.

—Aquí — me dí la vuelta para encender el velador. El idiota se acostó en la cama de Azul.

—Perdón — rió mientras se levantaba de la cama de Azul.

—Te equivocaste, Vaati, la próxima vez acuéstate aquí — Vio palmeó su cama y le dedicó una mirada picarona.

—Eh jejeje — rió incómodo.

—Basta, Vio — me acomodé para que se acostara y apagara la luz del velador. Luego de ahí, me quedé dormido. Fui el primero en despertar cuando amaneció. Tomé asiento en mi cama y no había visto a mi brujo a mi lado sino al lado de Vio. Y para colmo, éste lo estaba abrazando. Me enojé, agarré mi almohada, me levanté de mi cama y les di a ambos un almohadazo. Vio se quejó saliendo de la modorra. Vaati abrió los ojos, parecía no captar en dónde estaba. — ¿¡Qué Rayos Hacen Los Dos Ahí Y Así!? — bramé. Vio tomó asiento y se refregó los ojos.

—Es que lo vi tan solo en el piso y no pude resistirme. — respondió entre bostezo.

—¡Ah Tú! Deja Que Te Respondo — Vaati agarró su almohada y me dio un almohadazo. — ¡Me Tiraste Tres Veces De La Cama Ayer! — me dijo un poco molesto mientras me señalaba — Si no querías que durmieras contigo, al menos me hubieras invitado a dormir en el sofá.

—¡Sí, Verde! — Vio frunció el cejo divertido para luego abrazarlo — O al menos, lo hubiera dejado dormir conmigo — dicho eso, les di otro almohadazo. Vaati intentó cubrirse con las manos. En eso, noté que su palma estaba cortada, como si hubiera sido cortada la noche anterior.

—¿Qué te pasó? — dejé la almohada de lado para agarrar su mano y mirarla. Él lucía sorprendido, movió su cabeza, movió la sábana de la cama. La había manchado con sangre; fue como si se hubiera cortado por la madrugada en la cama de Vio. Escudriñaba su herida seriamente y levantó su mirada hacia por arriba de mi cabeza, con la misma seriedad — ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté y me respondió con un "Nada" mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Ven a lavarte la mano — juré amenazar a Vio ese mismo día cuando Vaati se fuera de casa; pero algo me detuvo mientras los veía irse al baño. Contando a Vaati es la tercer pareja que tengo. Primero fue Sheik y luego Zelda. Yo no había terminado con ellos; más bien, ellos terminaron conmigo. La razón la desconozco. Pero antes de terminar conmigo, Sheik y Zelda levantaban la mirada hacia arriba de mi cabeza cada vez que me hablaban, dibujaban una mueca de miedo, temblaban y luego, se fueron. Por ese motivo, no esperaban que mi próxima pareja durara. Desde ese día, Vaati intentaba no dirigirme la mirada y cada vez menos las palabras. Se dirigía más a Vio. Y luego terminó conmigo. Detesté a mi versión calmada en ese entonces, pensaba que él me lo había robado. Pero no fue así. Luego de dos meses de que terminaramos, Vaati me llevó a su palacio. Me llevó hacia una habitación donde no había nada más ni nada menos que un espejo. No era un espejo común y corriente. El color del vidrio era negro.

—Apoya la mano — me dijo, accedí a su petición. Apoyé mi mano sobre el espejo concentrándome en mi reflejo. De repente, una mano salió y se entrelazó con la mía. Me asusté y retrocedí. — No tengas miedo — me dijo insitando a acercarme. Me acerqué — ayúdalo a salir — me sonrió. No lo entendí mashice lo primero que mi cuerpo dijo. Volví a apoyar mi mano sobre el espejo esperando a que se entrelazara con esa mano. Cuando eso sucedió, tiré de esa mano hacia mí. Salió un brazo, un cuerpo. Otro igual a mí, cabellos morados, vestimenta negra. Solté su mano y retrocedí. Él tomó asiento de rodillas. Lo contemplé caerse al suelo a dormir. — él es Shadow Link... según él, lo conoces. — me dijo Vaati antes de caminar hacia el pelimorado a cargarlo. Intenté recordarlo cuando me dijo eso. — Verde... ¿Alguna vez sentiste que alguien te abrazaba por la noche? ¿O que alguien te seguía y te protegía? — yo asentí. — era él quien lo hacía. Él siempre estuvo contigo, protegiéndote... abrazándote... amándote... sin saber cómo comunicarse contigo — seguía sin entender nada. — las razones por la que tus parejas terminaban contigo era porque Shadow Link los amenazaba si te robaban de su vida. Tenía miedo de perderte y se desesperaba al no poder demostrarte todo lo que sentía.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es una sombra... tu sombra. Hay dos mundos en éste mundo, el de la luz y las sombras y él pertenece en ella. — miró al espejo obscuro — y éste espejo conecta ambos mundos. Tú lo eres todo para él... por eso te he traído aquí, para que lo sacaras de la obscuridad y pueda, por fin, ser feliz contigo — me sonrió. Y lo recordé.

Recordé cuando era un niño, estaba jugando a la pelota con Azul, Rojo y Vio. Azul había dado una fuerte patada a la pelota que cayó en el jardín de entrada de una mansión abandonada. Y luego huyó porque el cobarde no quería entrar. Cuando entré a la mansión, la pelota ya no estaba en el jardín. Entré a la mansión, todavía no entiendo cómo pude ser tan corajudo en ese entonces. Curioseé toda las habitaciones, había muchas telas arañas y polvos. En una habitación vi a un niño sentado, el niño de cabellos morados y vestimenta negra. Él tenía la pelota. No me la quiso devolver al principio y le prometí jugar con él si me lo devolvía. Él aceptó sin cabiar su mueca de tristeza. Me había dicho que esa mansión era como una prisión para él. Era alguien que no podía salir a la luz al menos que alguien le ayude a hacerlo. Me ofrecí a ayudarle a salir y cuando logramos salir, desapareció ante mis ojos y nunca más lo volví a ver hasta ahora. Tampoco logré conseguir alguna explicación sobre aquello. Por más que tuviera curiosidad, lo dejo pasar. No me importa una explicación cuando soy feliz con alguien que ha estado siempre a mi lado.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>No sé xD fue algo que se me ocurrió xD.<strong>

**Aprovechenme que el día en que consiga un trabajo ya no escribiré tanto xD jeje.**

**Saludos.**

**23/09/2014**


End file.
